Days
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Flower gatel. / "Apa? Aku kena friendzone?" • Alay detected, slight shounen-ai, slight shoujo-ai.  dldr.


.

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton, Internet Co ltd dll**

 **UTAU & fanloid © owner**

 **Story © Panda Dayo**

 **Receh, garing kriuk kriuk, typo(s) bahasa gaul dan tidak sesuai dengan eyd, plotless**

 **I gain no profit**

* * *

.

.

.

Flower gatel.

Semalam ia lupa memasang obat nyamuk, dan ini berdampak pada kulitnya; bentol-bentol mengerikan. Rasanya juga masih gatal. Mandi dengan kembang tujuh rupa pun efeknya belum hilang. Terpaksa lah si Flower berangkat sekolah seperti pasien cacar air. Ia berangkat menggunakan sepeda onta— sepeda ini punya sejarah. Sepeda onta berwarna pink ngejreng ini —hasil permak si Flower— adalah salah satu harta karun kakeknya yang terkubur di sumur. Flower menemukannya ketika tengah menimba air buat mandi—entah gimana ngangkatnya gue juga gatau— , dan si kakek pun dengan ikhlas menyerahkan sepedanya sebagai wasiat. Katanya, sepedanya ini sakti, pernah dipakai waktu jaman perang dulu.

 _Bentar, hubungannya apa?_

"Oi, Flower! Badan loe kenape?!" dari belokan kiri, sebuah sepeda lain nongol dengan membawa seorang pengemudi dan menyamai laju Flower. Flower kenal dia karena satu kelas, namanya Tachibana Rion. Cewek mungil, imut kawa3ch tapi sedeng.

"Digigit mosquito." jawab Flower sok nginggris.

"Terus nyamuknya?"

"Ya, gue bunuh, lah. Udah gue basmi pake b*yg*n tadi, dan gw udah pake s*ffel. Katanya musim demam berdarah, amit-amit gw kena begituan."

Rion menoleh sedikit sambil tetap memperhatikan depan. Ia menambahkan ekspresi di wajahnya. "Tega kamu, Flower! Gimana kalau nyamuknya itu janda anak lima?"

"Gimana gw tau tau kalau dia janda?!"

"Dasar tak berperikehewanan!"

"Ya wajar dong, gue kan manusia! Bukan hewan!"

"Tapi manusia itu masuk kategori hewan!"

"Bodo amat!"

Mereka melaju bersama sampai akhirnya tiba di sekolah. Keduanya lalu menuntun sepeda mereka menuju area parkir khusus sepeda. Dan kini, keduanya juga jalan bareng sambil adu bacot menuju kelas.

"Lingsir wengi~~~~~"

Di koridor mereka menjumpai Shion bersaudara. Akaito, Kikaito, dan Nigaito. Ketiganya adalah saudara kembar identik beda warna—warna rambut, maksudnya. Merah, kuning, hijau, persis warna rambu lalu lintas di jalan raya. Gatau dulu ibunya ngidam apa. Mungkin Rainbow Cake?

Ketiganya dikenal sebagai Three Masgendeng. Mereka selalu melakukan eksperimen aneh-aneh. Seperti saat ini, mereka ada di koridor sambil bawa-bawa menyan dan buku mantera.

"Shion-san! Lagi ngapain?" Rion dengan santainya menuju ke arah tiga bersaudara itu. Serempak ketiganya menoleh, kan bingung dipanggil begitu.

"Rion-chan, lihat nih, kami sedang memraktekkan tutorial manggil mbak kun." Akaito lambai-lambai.

"Mbak kun itu siapa?" Rion duduk di dekat mereka yang sedang melakukan ritual.

"Mbak Kunti. Nama panjangnya Ku N-ti L A'na, disingkat mbak kun." jelas Kikaito.

 _Ribet amat itu nama._

"Aku pernah nonton di film horror kalau mba kun itu cantik!" Akaito berbinar-binar.

Fakta baru terungkap hari ini; Akaito sebenarnya mengalami katarak stadium akhir.

Sementara Nigaito masih fokus membaca-baca mantra. Rion mengamatinya lama-lama, dan perlahan muka Nigaito memerah karena diliatin gebetan. Ehem, iya. Rion ini gebetan Nigaito—psst.

"A-a-a..." Nigaito malah gelagapan. Tidak kuat melanjutkan mantera.

"Minggir loe pada! Jangan main aneh-aneh di sekolah!" Flower bersabda. Ketiga Shion bersaudara dan Rion menoleh kepadanya.

"Bu ketua, cacar ya?" tanya Kikaito tanpa sensor.

"Gue digigit nyamuk, Kikaito!"

"Tapi...bener kata Kikaito. Flower-san kaya orang cacar." ujar Akaito kalem namun menusuk di hati.

"Berikan buku pegangan siswa kalian." aura di sekitar Flower mendadak berubah. Keempat temannya hanya meneguk ludah, jika Flower dalam mode ngamuk, takkan ada yang bisa lolos darinya.

"Eh, tapi, saya gak ngapa-ngapain, mama." Nigaito kaget karena ia ikut terseret. Gak sadar diri pake banget.

"Gw bukan emak loe, bayem turi!"

* * *

.

.

.

Jadi, ceritanya begini.

Ada sejarah mengapa Shion bersaudara memanggil Flower secara berbeda.

 _Kenapa sejarah di fanfik ini banyak banget?_

Pertama, untuk lebih mudah diidentifikasi. Akaito memanggil Flower dengan sebutan Flower-san, karena ia biasa manggil begitu—diimbuhi -san— juga sama temen-temen ceweknya.

Kikaito, dikenal sebagai ikon bersama Three Masgendeng. Rambut kuning meling-meling. Mantannya ada sejuta—enggak mungkin, lah. Dikenal sebagai playboy recehan yang mudah jatuh hati kepada wanita. Dia memanggil Flower dengan sebutan ibu ketua agar lebih menghormati. Pernah sekali dia kebablasan menggoda Flower, dan ia harus berakhir di rumah sakit setelahnya. Ia memberi panggilan itu agar membatasi dirinya sendiri ketika melihat Flower—ia tidak mau patah tulang lagi, oke.

Dan Nigaito, sosok ijo dan dipanggil Flower dengan sebutan bayem turi. Karena Nigaito sangat menyukai bayem turi, dan merupakan pelopor klub berkebun di sekolah ini—jangan tanya kebunnya ditanam sayuran apa saja. Dia memanggil Flower dengan sebutan 'mama' karena muka Flower sangat mirip dengan almarhumah mama mereka.

Intinya; _penjelasan ini sebenarnya tidak penting._

Shion bersaudara juga sekelas dengannya. Flower, Rion, dan mereka ada di kelas 2-2.

Flower dikenal sebagai wakil komite kedisiplinan yang tegas. Apa pun kesalahannya, dan sekecil apa pun itu, buku pegangan siswa akan ia rebut dan mencatat amal buruk siswa-siswi yang telah melanggar peraturan. Hari ini bukan jadwalnya inspeksi, tapi Bruno-san, salah satu anggota lainnya dengan beberapa pengikut setianya.

Beruntunglah hari ini Flower tidak inspeksi, sehingga Shion bersaudara dan Rion bisa lolos dari ancaman ternodanya buku pegangan siswa milik mereka—

"Tunggu, kalian! Jangan lari dariku!" Flower mengejar dengan ganas. Kewajibannya sebagai salah satu komite kedisiplinan telah mengakar.

— _mungkin_.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Flower, kamu kenapa?"

Furukawa Miki; cewek rambut pink berhias antena penerima, super kalem level master. Disebut-sebut sebagai primadona seangkatannya, lemah lembut tutur bahasanya, sopan santun tingkah lakunya. Manis sekali wajah dan bentuk bibirnya.

Tapi, jangan macam-macam dengannya. Ia adalah salah satu dari empat finalis teratas olimpiade karate se-provinsi.

"Digigit nyamuk."

"Aku punya lotion buat ngilangin bentol-bentol, tapi ada di rumah. Mau mampir kalau pulang nanti?" tanya Miki.

"Eh? Beneran? Makasih ya, Mik."

"Sama-sama, pangeranku." tapi Flower gak peka sama kalimat itu, dipikir cuma basa-basi.

Satu rahasia umum yang diketahui oleh semua siswa; Furukawa Miki naksir Flower. Meski pun Flower sendiri tidak sadar akan hal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mwehehehe, si Flower kagak inspeksi hari ini." di pojokan sebuah ruang, tawa-tawa menggelegar. Tulisan "klub majalah" di depan adalah identitas mereka. Para anggota laki-laki berkumpul dan bersatu, melihat halaman sebuah majalah di meja.

"Musim panas memang yang terbaik, eheheh."

"Kagamine, tapi nanti kalau anggota komdis lain mergokin kita gimana?" tanya salah seorang anggota lain.

"Iya, Len, aku juga ketar-ketir." sahut seorang lagi.

Yang disebut Len hanya menunjukkan senyumnya. "Kalian ini parnoan banget, sih. Bukannya kalian juga pengen liat majalah b*kep? Aku dapetin ini dari laci ruang kerja papaku, berlututlah kalian semua di depanku."

"Bukannya buku pegangan siswamu hampir penuh? Kena sekali lagi, papamu bakal dipanggil, tuh." peringat mereka.

"Kalian ini bawel banget, sih. Tinggal jawab mau lihat apa enggak. Kalau enggak, yaudah."

"Eh-e-eh..ya kami mau, sih."

"Kalau begitu." Len ngiler, ujung jari menempel di sudut laman. Ia bersiap membuka halaman selanjutnya, dimana ada foto idolanya pose garpu pakai bikini; Kamine Rin. Ah, majalah b*kep memang yang terbaik!

 _ **BRAKKKK**_

"Kagamine Len, ikut aku." Flower nongol dari balik pintu sambil menunjuk ke arah Len.

"Bu-bukannya Flower-san gaada inspeksi hari ini?!" mereka panik.

"Aku lewat dan mendengar suara kalian. Kagamine Len! Jangan pura-pura tuli!"

Len sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Flower langsung gercep, menyita majalah yang sempat jadi tontonan rame-rame di atas meja.

"Tunggu, Flower-san. Kau kena cacar?" Len malah berani-beraninya mengungkit hal paling tabu saat ini bagi Flower. Niat awal hanya menciduk, Flower memberikannya bonus cuma-cuma.

Jotosan maut tak dapat dihindarkan lagi.

 ** _Status Kagamine Len saat ini; tercyduck dengan kondisi babak belur._**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Three Masgendeng masih melanjutkan ritual tadi pagi. Kali ini, mereka melakukannya di dalam kelas. Komat-kamit kaya dukun-dukunan.

"Flower-san, gimana nasib Kagamine?"

"Bapaknya gabisa dateng karena sibuk. Tapi, sudah ditelpon."

Rion lagi nyeruput susu dari dalam wadah kotak saat jam istirahat. Ia menunggu Flower kembali dari razia solonya. Katanya, Flower punya firasat Len akan melanggar lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin dan ternyata itu benar. Rion lalu bertanya dan Flower menjelaskannya dengan rentetan kronologi.

"Flower-san keren sekali." puji Miki.

"Ah, biasa aja." Flower makan sosis jumbo dengan bumbu saus tomat dan bon cabe yang tadi ia beli di kantin sebelum kembali ke kelasnya.

"Tapi, kudengar katanya Kagamine itu diincer kakak kelas? Eto...Gakupo-san?"

"Dunia mau kiamat, terserah." Flower pening. Dalam beberapa kesempatan inspeksi, ia sempat menciduk ragam pasangan yang ketahuan pacaran. Yang homo lah, yang lesbi lah, huft. Tampaknya benar, sebentar lagi dunia mau kiamat.

"Flower-san, nanti jadi mampir rumahku?" Miki waswas melihat bentol-bentol di badan Flower agak menghilang karena termakan waktu. Kalau nanti gak jadi berkunjung, gimana? Dia gak bisa modusin Flower, dong.

"Oh, tentu saja, Miki-san. Tapi aku harus bikin laporan dulu pulang sekolah nanti." Flower menghabiskan bagian terakhir sosisnya.

Miki tersenyum manis, helai rambut disisipkan ke kuping. "Tenang saja, aku akan menunggumu, pangeranku."

Rion memandang horor di tempat.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Laporan.

 _Tujuh huruf, satu kata._

Flower menuju ke ruang Komite Disiplin dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini ia hanya mendapat sedikit kasus karena bukan jadwal inspeksinya. Yah, setidaknya dia masih bisa membuat laporan.

Ruang Komite Kedisiplinan terletak agak jauh dari ruang kelas dan ruang guru. Komitenya memang mendapat izin khusus dari kepala sekolah dan sengaja dijauhkan. Tujuannya, agar para anggota komite dapat tenang melaksanakan tugasnya.

Flower melihat Bruno baru keluar dari dalam sana. Ia membungkuk saat berpapasan dengan Flower yang sudah dekat akses masuk.

"Flower-sama, senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Ketua belum kembali?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Saya permisi."

Flower ganti mengambil alih. Kini ia ada di dalam, menguasai ruangan itu sendirian. Ada lemari di sudut, meja dan kursi. Pula sebuah sofa merah berlapis beludru. Di meja, terlihat banyak tumpukan kertas, laporan dari para anggota setiap hari.

Dan kini, tidak ada yang menyentuhnya. Flower kesini untuk mengerjakan sebagian, karena posisinya saat ini adalah wakil. Ia duduk di kursi, dan mulai membaca laporan.

"Ketua...kenapa kau belum kembali?" gumamnya.

Flower hanya bisa menanti.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan bernama Haneda Fukase. Pemuda dengan ciri rambut merah acak-acakan, serta hiasan plester di hidungnya.

Ia berasal dari SMP Majo, salah satu SMP berandalan yang terkenal. Menjadi ketua di komite ini bukanlah hal sulit baginya, meskipun ada banyak yang menentangnya.

Dan saat ini, dia sedang makan bakpau daging di taman.

"Tambah, bu!"

"Haneda, kau akan gendut." seorang di sebelahnya menusuk pinggangnya dan membuat Fukase melenguh kesakitan.

"Sakit, sakit, sakit! Rinto, apa-apaan, sih?!" Fukase cemberut. Main tusuk saja, dasar tak berperikemanusiaan.

"Ini sudah yang kelima! Perutmu itu pasti terbuat dari karet! Kau makan buah G*mu-g*mu punya L*ffy?!"

"Lembutkan lagi lidahmu kalau berbicara, Rinto!"

"Oya? Fukase, kuperjelas saja, aku bukan suruhanmu."

"Kau pikir aku sudi punya bawahan sepertimu?!"

"Sini biar kupotong lidahmu, keparat!"

Ibu penjual bakpau hanya tersenyum melihat mereka. Sebel melempar bakpau panas tepat pada kedua wajah pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tanganku terpeleset." si ibu-ibu ini sok polos. Fukase dan Rinto langsung mingkem. Skak mat.

"Pe-permisi, bu. Maaf."

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di bangku dekat sana. Sambil meniup-niup bakpau daging yang panas.

"Haneda, kupikir kau harusnya kembali. Wakilmu kan cewek, kau gak kasihan sama dia?" Rinto menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus kasihan sama cewek macho macam Flower?" balas Fukase. Meskipun dia sebenarnya ada rasa sama wakilnya.

 **Ehem. Ehem**

"Yah, kau kan sudah seminggu lebih menghilang. Nanti kalau wakilmu nyiduk kita bagaimana?"

"Kita tidak pacaran, oke. Jadi, kita akan aman. Dan dia cuma mau inspeksi di sekolah, bukan taman." Fukase mengunyah bakpau miliknya.

"Apa? Aku kena friendzone? Jahatnya dirimu, Haneda. Bukankah kita sudah pernah tidur—"

Rinto diludahi tepat di area mata.

"Maafkan aku, Haneda."

"Permintaan maaf diterima."

Haneda Fukase, kabur dari pekerjaan dan tanggung jawabnya selama seminggu. Alasan; capek. Kamine Rinto, temannya di sekolah lain yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis, turut berduka dan mengasihani Fukase. Dulunya mereka satu SMP. Mereka berdua lalu kabur dan menghilang selama seminggu untuk refreshing. Jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat, makan bareng, tidur bareng—

— _tidur biasa aja, kok. Jangan mikir aneh-aneh dulu, deh._

"Sama. Kalo aku tertangkap Yukari...aku pasti bakal jadi rendang." Rinto pucet mengingat bahwa wakilnya juga judes bin galak, serta tidak sungkan melakukan kekerasan terhadap dirinya.

"Pinjemin gue majalah yang ada kakak elo, dong, gue belum liat volume baru." pinta Fukase.

"Waduh, ketinggalan di rumah kayanya. Nanti deh, kita beli bareng di nihonmart." Rinto hayuk wae. Kakaknya, Kamine Rin; adalah seorang model majalah dewasa. Tidak ada remaja lelaki yang tidak mengenalnya semenjak debutnya dua tahun lalu. Rinto pun tak keberatan meminjamkan majalahnya kepada teman-temannya. Biar bisa fanboyingan sama-sama.

"Loh, ketua?"

Fukase keselek, Rinto mendadak jongkok sambil tutup kuping. Siapa kah gerangan yang baru saja memanggil 'ketua' tadi?

"Kalian...?" Fukase kelabakan.

 _Three Masgendeng._

"Pak ketua kok gak masuk? Katanya sakit encok, ya?" Kikaito nanya. Kata Flower sih begitu—seminggu lalu.

"Eh, tapi kudengar, Haneda-san mau berkeliling dunia?" Akaito sempat mendengar rumor dari para anggota komite.

"Kata anak klub kebun, papa mau cari drag*n ball." Nigaito memanggilnya papa karena menurutnya aneh ia punya mama (Flower) tapi gak punya papa. Keluarga kan harus lengkap.

 _Maafkan Nigaito._

Sumpah, Fukase pengen cincang buat yang udah nyebarin hoax macem itu. Terutama buat yang terakhir.

"A-aku dan Kamine-san sedang membahas proyek kolaborasi festival budaya. Benar kan, Kamine-san?" Fukase mendadak sopan. Rinto terpaksa mengangguk.

"Eum, ya, kupikir gaada salahnya sekolah kami bikin proyek sama-sama! Kami sedang mencari bintang tamu dan menyiapkan beberapa hal!" dusta Rinto.

"Oohh, gitu." Shion bersaudara hanya ber-'oh' ria. Rinto dan Fukase menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, tampaknya Three Masgendeng ini masih bisa dikibulin. Aman sentosa.

"Mama, aku nemuin papa! Dia lagi selingkuh sama cowo lain!" entah sejak kapan Nigaito mulai menelpon. Fukase menjerit ala sinetron dan langsung mengambil ponsel Nigaito.

"A-ah, Flower-san...ini bukan—" ia harus bisa meluruskan sebelum Flower salah ambil kesimpulan.

 _"Ketua, aku salah menilaimu."_

 **Klak**.

Angin berhembus kencang. Menerbangkan daun-daun yang telah berguguran. Membawanya pada destinasi lain sebagai tempat peristirahatan.

Fukase jatuh terduduk. Sebelum misuh-misuh faktorial.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Telpon dari siapa, Flower-san?" Miki menyeduh teh dan menghidangkannya langsung untuk pujaan hatinya. Mereka kini sudah berada di kediaman Miki. Rion pulang duluan karena harus jaga warung. Sudah satu jam berlalu, menunggu efek _lotion_ sakti yang diberi Miki.

"Ketua."

"Oh, Haneda-san. Sekarang, dia dimana?" Miki kepo.

"Lagi homoan." Flower tampak jijik sendiri.

Miki menatap tak percaya. "Aku pikir dia menyukaimu?"

"Najis." respon Flower cepat. Dilipatnya ponsel model flip miliknya, dan dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Gimana _lotion_ nya, Flower-san?"

"Hebat. Badanku udah gak gatel, bentol-bentolnya juga udah ilang." Flower jujur. Kulitnya kembali seperti semula, tanpa bekas apa pun, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Manjur tenan iki, rek.

"Lotionnya boleh diambil, kok. Aku masih punya banyak." memberikan barang adalah salah satu tips agar dinotis gebetan, dari situs beralamatkan gaetgebetanmu dot kom.

"Aduh, jadi ga enak. Nanti aku gak akan lupa pasang obat nyamuk lagi." Flower gak mau badannya bentol-bentol kaya orang cacar lagi. Dan gimana kalau dia kena demam berdarah nantinya? Tidak mau!

"Eum, Flower-san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Miki mendadak tersipu. Kedua tangannya bergerak resah. Sepasang matanya melirik tak tentu arah.

 _Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaannya._

"Miki-san, ada apa? Bilang aja." Flower menunggu dengan sabar. Lagipula, dia juga tidak buru-buru pulang.

"Se-sebenarnya aku...aku..." Miki kesulitan berbicara.

"Hm?" Flower masih menunggu.

"...a-aku..." muka Miki makin terasa panas sekarang. Oh, rasanya ia ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"...aku menyukai—"

"Kiriman pos!" sebuah suara kampret menginterupsi acara penembakan.

Flower menunjuk ke pintu depan. "Ada tukang pos, Miki."

Miki menahan kekesalannya. _Tukang pos sialan!_

"Miki-san, kau demam? Mukamu merah." Flower menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Miki. Otomatis Miki berasap, dan pingsan di tempat.

"Miki!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: halo, panda dayo balik lagi /siapa. Seperti biasa bikin recehan (?) gamutu begini. Jadi, sebenernya ini idenya udah lama tapi baru sempet aku ketik. Karena Flower emang ganteng, ridhoi sajalah /apanya.

thanks for read

siluman panda

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake 1**

* * *

"Flower, dengerin aku dulu!"

Fukase yang sudah dalam mode tobat akhirnya kembali ke sekolah. Ia mengejar-ngejar Flower kaya _debt collector_. Sementara Flower cuek, melanjutkan inspeksi yang ia lakukan hari ini di gerbang depan sebelum jam masuk.

"Flower-san, aku gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Rinto!"

Namun, Flower tak akan mendengarkannya lagi.

* * *

 **Omake 2**

* * *

Rion yang pulang duluan terkejut saat ia sedang belanja beberapa bahan makan malam di nihonmart. Ada seorang gadis cantik di sebelahnya, di bagian rak daging kemasan. Rambutnya pirang dan terlihat halus. Rasa-rasanya Rion pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Saat Rion membayar ke kasir, perempuan itu sudah lebih dulu membayar dan pergi keluar. Rion melihat Len di sana, bercakap dengan Len yang entah sejak kapan ada di sana dan berbincang dengan gadis cantik itu. Sebelum keduanya naik mobil sama-sama.

"Loh, kok Kagamine kenal ama mbak cantik itu, ya?" gumamnya.

Rion menunggu uang kembalian. Sementara kasir menghitung, tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada rak majalah dekat kasir. Rion tertohok di tempat. Ia baru saja mengetahui sebuah rahasia yang mungkin dapat menghebohkan dunia maya bila ia menyebarkannya.

Mbak-mbak cantik itu—parasnya persis model untuk kover sampul salah satu majalah dewasa yang sering jadi korban razia Flower.

.

.

* * *

 **Omake 3**

* * *

"Nigaito, jangan jadi stalker." Kikaito yang hendak meminjam game dari kamar Nigaito cuma bisa mengingatkan bahwa ini tidak baik.

Shion Nigaito, salah satu dari Three Masgendeng adalah orang yang suka berkebun. Namun, bukan hanya bayem turi saja yang berhasil meluluhkan hatinya. Di kamarnya, ada banyak foto wakil ketua komdis—Victoria Flower, nama lengkapnya.

"Habisnya...mama mirip banget sama ibu." katanya. Shion bersaudara kehilangan ibu mereka sekitar enam atau tujuh tahun lalu, dimana saat itu mereka masih sekolah dasar. Nigaito, yang paling akhir brojolnya—secara teknis, ia adalah bungsu setelah Akaito dan Kikaito— adalah yang paling rewel setelah ibu mereka tiada. Dia jadi anak nakal dan tidak mendengarkan siapapun. Namun, sejak bertemu Flower di SMA, hatinya perlahan terbuka.

"Aku capek fotoin terus, tau gak." komentar Kikaito, kakaknya yang diam-diam jepret Flower di dalam kelas bermodal hape cuma buat memenuhi keinginan Nigaito—pengen majang foto Flower dimana-mana.

"Kikaito-nii juga senang, kan?"

Kikaito tersipu samar.

"Y-yah, gitu deh."

.

* * *

 **Omake 4**

* * *

"Kamine-san, kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?" Yukari meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sudah segunung di meja osis. Rinto memucat.

"Yu-Yukari-san...aku sayang kamu...seriusan, deh." gombal Rinto, walau pun ia tahu jika mustahil dapat lolos dari Yukari.

Sepasang netra gadis berambut ungu dan diikat dua ke bawah itu tampak bersinar merah. Jari-jarinya ia bunyikan, menambah efek horor di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, kok, Rinto-kun."

Rinto cuma bisa gigit jari.

* * *

 _ **End**_


End file.
